


Выпей и забудь

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eldritch sex play, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sloppy Makeouts, Tentacles, negative reaction to tentacles, potentially
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сесила и Карлоса намечается первый секс, но Сесил нервничает и Карлос не понимает, почему. Пока не появляются тентакли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпей и забудь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drink to Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954509) by [daftalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist). 



Первой замеченной Карлосом странностью было то, что Сесил неуверенно переминался в дверях, вместо того, чтобы сразу же зайти, как к себе домой. Он не улыбался, был слегка бледен и нервно покусывал губу. Второй странностью оказалась принесенная бутылка виски и стеклянные бокалы. Карлос знал, что Сесил не пьет, и Сесил знал, что Карлос тоже не пьет. Но эти наблюдения не вызывали тревоги, учитывая, что они жили в городке, где вернуться из уборной, облитым кровью, было в порядке вещей и никого не удивляло. Но сочетание неловкости, алкоголя и того факта, что по их с Сесилом невысказанном вслух взаимном решении, это будет их первой ночью, проведенной вместе, заставило Карлоса сильно забеспокоиться.

– Для чего это? – он спросил и Сесил посмотрел на него, будто очнулся от особенно нервирующих мыслей. 

– Это? Это, хм… – пробормотал он, глянув на бутылку. – Не волнуйся об этом.

И Карлос решил не волноваться, потому что Сесил явно волновался за двоих. Его хотелось как-то успокоить, чтобы он перестал ходить по гостиной из угла в угол. Поэтому Карлос подошел к Сесилу сзади и обнял, пытаясь расслабить, но тот лишь напрягся.

– Что не так? – спросил Карлос и поцеловал его шею.

– Ничего, это… – Сесил замер, громко вздохнул. – Мы… сделаем это, да?

Карлос развернул его к себе лицом, все больше волнуясь из-за странностей в поведении.

– А ты не хочешь?

– Нет! – крикнул Сесил, все три его глаза удивленно расширились. – То есть, _да_ … не потому, что я _не хочу_ сделать это, я хотел сказать…

Карлос обеспокоено поднял бровь, что-то явно было не так. Ему казалось, что они вместе достаточно долго, и он непременно заметил бы что-то настолько расстраивающее и способное довести Сесила до текущего состояния. Но Сесил закусил губу, отвел взгляд и покрепче взялся за бутылку виски.  
– Я хочу, – протянул он. – Только, Карлос… когда мы начнем… можешь пообещать, что не остановишься? Ни по какой причине?

– Ох. Сесил… Я очень хочу сказать да, но это немного… жутко, понимаешь?

Сесил застонал и поставил бутылку с бокалами на кофейный столик, печально опустился на диван, наклонился и закрыл голову руками.  
– Я _знаю_ , – отчаянно сказал он. – И мне _жаль_ , но я… Я _очень_ хочу, чтобы это случилось и не хочу останавливаться, когда все начнется, если ты подумаешь, что я странный и…

Карлос запустил пальцы Сесилу в волосы и тот запнулся, вернулся в реальность. Карлос не мог поверить, что перед ним тот же мужчина, который заигрывал с ним по радио, как влюбленная старшеклассница. Эта просьба была странной и даже неуместной, но это же _Сесил_. Что такого ужасного может случиться?

Карлос загладил назад волосы Сесила, но тот хмуро встряхнул головой, снова приводя их в беспорядок. Карлос не сдержался и хмыкнул – Сесил очень не любит, когда прикасаются к его волосам, хотя сам никогда не может удержаться и не потрогать шевелюру Карлоса. Это одна из вещей, за которые он любил его – Сесил никогда не скрывает свои эмоции и мнения. Какова бы ни была причина этого состояния, она явно грызет его изнутри уже какое-то время.

Карлос поцеловал Сесила в щеку и нежно провел пальцами по шее.  
– Что мне сделать? Чего ты от меня ждешь?

Сесил вздохнул и неуверенно ответил:  
– Просто… верь мне, наверное.

– Это я могу, – заверил Карлос и поцеловал его в подбородок.

– И, – со вздохом продолжил Сесил, – постарайся не судить меня?

– Это я тоже могу, – ответил Карлос и нежно толкнул Сесила на диванную подушку, начал целовать подбородок, шею.

– Карлос, я серьезно. Это очень важно.

Но Карлос не ответил, он был слишком занят, расстегивая жилетку и рубашку Сесила, целуя каждый миллиметр кожи. Когда Карлос провел рукой по соску, а потом сжал его пальцами, Сесил зашипел от удовольствия, но напряжение никуда не делось и совсем не в том смысле, в котором предпочел бы Карлос.  
– Ты должен расслабиться, – сказал Карлос и начал выцеловывать линию на животе Сесила, опускаясь к джинсам.

Сесил начал дрожать и стоном отвечать на каждое прикосновение губ к коже, но его лицо становилось все бледнее, а в глазах плескалась тревога.  
– Я стараюсь, правда.

Несмотря на напряженность, Карлос все еще чувствовал чужой член, упирающийся в его джинсы. По крайней мере, Сесил не обманывал, говоря, что заинтересован в сексе. Но такая сильная паника заставляла больше волноваться, чем возбуждаться, поэтому где-то в промежутке между расстегнутой молнией на штанах Сесила и запущенной под пояс и белье рукой с намерением снять их, Карлос последний раз спросил Сесила, не против ли он. 

Сесил, кажется, делал какие-то медитативные дыхательные упражнения, пытаясь взять нервы под контроль, но все равно кивнул и произнес одними губами быстрое «назад пути нет». Карлос надеялся, что случайно не вляпался в жесткую садомазохистскую сессию или еще чего похуже, и что не зря доверился Сесилу и…

Ох.

_Ох._

– _Боже_! – вырвалось у Карлоса, он бы отпрыгнул, если бы не уперся спиной в подлокотник дивана, потому что в штанах Сесила был _чертов осьминог_ и он был _очень_ рад Карлосу, протягивал к нему к нему черные щупальца. – _Черт_!

Сесил постоянно повторял «о нет, боже» и закрыл лицо руками, попытался свернуться, но у него не получилось, потому что Карлос все еще сидел у него на коленях.

– Пожалуйста, не смотри, – почти плача начал умолять он. – _Прости_ , просто не смотри, _пожалуйста_!

Не смотреть оказалось трудно. Этих штук было полдюжины, тонких и хватких, из них сочилась похожая на чернила жидкость и они то протягивались к пальцам Карлоса то возвращались к животу хозяина. Карлос протянул руку и осторожно тронул одно щупальце, которое сразу обхватило его палец, несильно сжало и скользнуло к ладони. Сесил застонал, член Карлоса мгновенно отреагировал на этот стон. Второе щупальце нежно и аккуратно обкрутилось вокруг пальца. Не смотря на довольно странные ощущения от скользких щупалец, Карлосу очень нравилась реакция Сесила.

– Итак, – Карлос прочистил горло, – ты… ты не человек.

– Не совсем, – отвел Сесил, выглядывая между пальцев, словно опасаясь реакции на свое признание. Но Карлос принял это относительно спокойно, учитывая, что он только что впервые снял со своего парня штаны и обнаружил там совершенно не те гениталии, на которые рассчитывал. Во всяком случае, он не выглядел разочарованным, только… сбитым с толку.

– Почему ты мне не рассказал? – спросил Карлос, лениво поглаживая щупальца и наслаждаясь румянцем на щеках Сесила.

– А это изменило бы что-то? – спросил Сесил и Карлос не смог сдержать смешок.

– Тогда я скорее пригласил бы тебя в лабораторию, а не домой.

Сесил вздохнул, отклонился и положил голову на спинку дивана и пробормотал несчастным голосом:  
– Наверное, мне стоило этого ожидать.

– Эй, ну что ты, – Карлос наклонился и поцеловал Сесила в подбородок. – Я не это имел в виду. Я бы не стал проводить над тобой опыты.

Сесил несмело улыбнулся.  
– Правда?

– Правда, – ответил Карлос и нежно поцеловал его губы. – Я обычный ученый, а не сумасшедший.

Радость, охватившую Сесила, подхватили и все его щупальца, обхватив Карлоса, который вдруг обнаружил, что зарылся в них всей рукой.   
Наблюдать, как щупальца скользят по коже, обхватывают пальцы, ладонь, запястье было слегка пугающе. Создавалось впечатление, что они не перестанут расти, пока не поглотят всю руку, но осторожная попытка высвободиться вызвала у Сесила еще один хриплый стон и волна желания снова опустилась к паху Карлоса.  
– Они и дальше будут так шевелиться? – спросил Карлос, пытаясь смириться с тем, что у щупалец есть собственная воля, и у него почти получалось.

– Если ты и дальше будешь так к ним прикасаться? – выдохнул Сесил, покраснел и подался бедрами навстречу руке Карлоса. – Да, будут.

– Точно, – сказал Карлос и запустил руку в извивающуюся массу. Сесил застонал ему в рот, запустил руки в волосы, притягивая к себе, углубляя поцелуй, засунул язык ему в рот, и Карлос упрямо решил игнорировать тот факт, что ни у кого не может быть _такого_ длинного или _настолько_ гибкого языка, поэтому просто позволил себя целовать и начал ласкать тентакли. Затем оторвался от Сесила, чтобы вдохнуть и только тогда понял, для чего могут быть использованы эти щупальца.

– Эти, хм, _штуки,_ – запинаясь, очень неуверенно начал Карлос, потому что их было _так_ много, а он только один. – Что именно ты… То есть, что ты хочешь… ммм…

– Вообще-то, я хочу, чтобы ты меня взял? – скорее вопросительно сказал Сесил, будто спрашивая одобрения. – Я не хочу слишком на тебя давить.

– Хорошо, – согласился Карлос. – Конечно. Я ценю это. Мне взять смазку или…

– Мне не нужна, – ответил Сесил и сбросил обувь.

Карлос посмотрел на него, ненадолго задумавшись о том, что собирается вставить свой член во что-то нечеловеческое и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как это на нем отразится или на Сесиле, если уж на то пошло. Как вообще нечеловек сможет наслаждаться _человеческим_ сексом? Но вместо этого он просто сказал: «Не думаю, что хочу спрашивать», а потом стянул с Сесила джинсы, проигнорировав боль, появившуюся в его взгляде.  
– Это, наверное, к лучшему, – пробормотал Сесил, опустив взгляд. Карлос провел рукой по его щеке, пытаясь отвлечь от мрачных мыслей. 

Карлос улыбнулся как можно увереннее, но притвориться, что все нормально было сложно, потому что ему тоже нужна была поддержка. 

Конечно, он любил Сесила, но… это было _странно_ , неожиданно и немного пугало.

– Я пытаюсь, Сесил, – заверил Карлос, Сесил улыбнулся в ответ и расстегнул его ширинку. – Просто… тебе это вообще понравится?

Сесил улыбнулся шире, показывая зубы. Только Карлос не помнил, чтобы раньше они были острыми, и это беспокоило.   
– Надеюсь, что мне больше чем просто _понравится_.

Карлос широко улыбнулся и потянув Сесила за ногу, усадил себе на колени.  
– А ты умеешь заставить мужчину краснеть.

Сесил не ответил, потому что Карлос вставил ему. Сесил оказался прав, ему точно не нужна смазка, его мускулы не сопротивлялись. Они просто… раскрылись, приветственно, если можно так сказать. Член Карлоса вошел глубоко, по самые яйца, а потом мышцы сжались вокруг него. Карлос выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы – волны удовольствия прошивали его, а он еще даже не начал двигаться. Сесил прав – ему будет более чем приятно.

На лице Сесила начала проявляться нервозность, что заставило Карлоса нервничать в два раза сильнее.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Карлос, водя руками по животу и груди Сесила, который урчал от удовольствия.

– Да, – голос Сесила дрожал. – Только… не останавливайся. Не смотря ни на что.

Карлос вдруг испугался, потому что в Сесиле было _что-то_ , что-то, о чем он не говорил, что-то, что потенциально могло заставить Карлоса проигнорировать все приятные ощущения и убраться подальше от своего парня. И Карлос вдруг подумал, что не уверен, хочет ли он это делать вообще. Но покрасневшие щеки Сесила, растрепанные волосы, татуировки на груди и животе были так _красивы_ , и то, как он сжимался вокруг его члена, уверили Карлоса, что он не остановится, даже если захочет. Карлос глубоко вздохнул и начал двигаться.

Сесил застонал от удовольствия, уперся в спинку дивана и прогнулся, насаживаясь на член Карлоса, пуская его глубже, будто пытаясь поглотить полностью. Карлос подумал, что если ему суждено умереть, то уйти в пульсирующем жаре ненасытного тела Сесила будет лучше всего. Потому что Сесил размяк только от члена внутри, чувствительно реагировал на каждое прикосновение. Карлос задумался, встретит ли он сопротивление, если вставит Сесилу руку и какие звуки сможет заставить его издавать.

– _Ооох_ , – застонал Сесил срывающимся голосом. – О боже. _Пожалуйста_ … не останавливайся.

Карлос не мог понять, почему вообще он должен будет остановиться, перестать входить в тесное горячее тело Сесила, а потом тентакли начали выглядывать из-под расстегнутой рубашки, скользить по телу Карлоса, закручиваться вокруг его рук, шеи, скользнули под пояс джинсов к заднице.

– _Сесил_! – крикнул Карлос, прежде чем щупальце, делающее засосы на его шее, скользнуло ему в рот, сплелось с языком и Карлос понял, что хочет остановиться, но не может, потому что не может пошевелиться, а Сесил постоянно повторяет « _Прости_ » и « _Я не могу это остановить_ ». 

Карлосу оставалось только хватать щупальца и отдирать их, пока Сесил громко не крикнул, изогнулся, сжался вокруг него, будто пытаясь задушить, и черная жидкость хлынула из его паха. Карлос подумал, что уже все закончилось, его уже не волновало, кончит ли он сам, хотелось просто убраться подальше и немного обо всем подумать, но щупальце скользнуло по его расщелине и вошло в него. Шок от внезапного растяжения и жар внутри толкнули его через край и он кончил, обхватив диванные подушки и пытаясь не потерять сознание, спустил в Сесила. Карлоса начало потряхивать от гиперчувствительности и тентакли сразу же отпустили его, безвольно повиснув. Карлос практически свалился с дивана, когда попытался отодвинуться от Сесила.

– Что _это_ было? – тут же закричал Карлос. Наверное, страх на его лице был не меньшим, чем вина на лице Сесила. – Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом?

Сесил выпрямился и поправил волосы Карлоса, погладил по щеке, попытался нежно его успокоить, но Карлос не хотел успокаиваться; он хотел _ответов_.

– Я даже не был уверен, случится ли это! – объяснил Сесил, когда Карлос аккуратно оттолкнул его, он не хотел обижать Сесила, но его требовалось свободное пространство.

– Ну, это _произошло_! – крикнул в ответ Карлос, все больше тревожась, и еще больше запутываясь в происходящем, потому что Сесил открыл бутылку виски. И чем _это_ может помочь? – Ты не можешь _скрывать_ от меня такие вещи, Сесил!

– Я знаю, _знаю_ , – ответил Сесил и протянул Карлосу полный стакан виски. – Мне жаль. _Очень._ Я просто… не знал, как ты отреагируешь!

– Я бы отреагировал лучше, если бы ты не сделал мне сюрприз в виде… жуткого сверхъестественного секса! – Карлос не мог перестать кричать, потом посмотрел на стакан в руке. – А _это_ еще зачем?

Сесил грустно улыбнулся и поднял свой стакан для тоста и, практически плача, хрипло прошептал:  
– Выпей и забудь.

Карлос уставился на него. _Если вы видите что-то_ … Сесил думал, что он очередное пугающее явление, которое нужно забыть.

Карлос обнял его, со всеми его тентаклями, и выдохнул в шею.  
– Я не хочу забывать, – сказал, чувствуя, как его футболку пропитывают слезы. – Я просто хочу понять. Я хочу _узнать_ тебя.

Сесил неуклюже кивнул, но когда отодвинулся, на его лице проявился слабый огонек надежды, одно из черных и пурпурных щупалец вытерло слезы из фиолетовых глаз.

Карлос вздохнул и поднял стакан.  
– Я бы _хотел_ ослабить шок, но _никаких_ больше секретов.

Сесил хлюпнул и рассмеялся. Они чокнулись.  
– Никаких секретов.

Карлос _ненавидел_ вкус виски, но должен был признать, что второй глоток, выпитый с поцелуем, понравился ему значительно больше.


End file.
